


CLOSE AS STRANGERS — seo johnny.

by neogguk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: being best friends with johnny was the greatest thing you could ever ask for; but you find your life slowly being fucked up when you and johnny see each other on a double date.↳ pairings: johnny x reader, jaehyun x reader | childhood best friends to lovers, college!au





	CLOSE AS STRANGERS — seo johnny.

“You’re going to be late for class, Johnny!” 

You arrived at the shared dorm of Seo Johnny and Nakamoto Yuta, pans from their kitchen in your hands. Both did regret giving you the extra key as often you came in clashing kitchen utensils in your hands, before giving them medicine and water. Johnny immediately regrets getting drunk at Taeil’s party last night, along with Yuta as they groan and shift around in their beds. “I don’t have a class this morning.” Yuta says and you blush, giving him a small oops and an apology before letting Yuta sleep in. “Hurry up Seo, or I’m letting Jaehyun drop me off at my class this time.”

_Oh god, no._ Johnny mumbled to himself. You knew that he was friends with Jaehyun, both eager to major in music after college. Johnny found himself being insecure— okay, maybe jealous— of the slightly younger boy, knowing Jaehyun was considered known around campus, being called Valentine’s Boy, the top basketballer out of everyone else. You know that Johnny was hardly jealous of anyone, only vivid memories of him being jealous when you call someone else your best friend that is not him.

And successfully, Johnny got ready in less than ten minutes and you had the first few classes of the day.

Meeting Johnny Seo was possibly the best thing you’ve ever done in your life. You thank for him being the lonely kid at the park and letting your confident self approach him. You thank him for being such a good best friend to you- letting him comfort you after your failed relationship at sixteen, letting you keep his sweatshirts and hoodies, and letting you come along with him when he wanted to try for a solo holiday. It didn’t particularly help watching Johnny grow into a more attractive guy, and it was harder letting your feelings not come in the way of an everlasting friendship. Remembering his emo kid fringed hair and long skinny jeans, to now, broad shouldered, tall, a defined jawline and an undeniably attractive face; you found yourself falling much harder for him.

Johnny, on the other hand, definitely thought the same. Your first party in college with a friend he made, Kim Doyoung, was something he would always remember. Gulping harshly and refraining himself from lowly whistling, you were in an attire he would never really see you wear often, as you were only stuck in leggings, sweatpants and oversized shirts and hoodies. A dress that showed your curves off perfectly, more on the shorter side, and Johnny didn’t want you bringing a guy home to your dorm so he let you have his jacket to cover at times when needed. You grew more independent with yourself, a slightly lower self-esteem and no matter what you say about yourself, Johnny’s proud that he was able to help you overcome something, and reassure you that you are beautiful and that you deserved someone— that would never be him. Surely he thought gestures such as getting you roses and jewellery for your birthdays would be a good hint to show that he was actually in love with you, but you only gave him the longest hug he’s possibly ever experienced and a kiss on the cheek; in a friendly way, of course.

Childhood best friends that grow with each other can read each other like a book. Johnny knew when you were upset, whether that was on a Skype call or the tone of your voice over a call. You knew when Johnny was agitated, when he needed your help, when he was feeling down. It was almost creepy to some people when you two laughed after finishing off each other’s sentences. 

Johnny was a more social person than you were, so he made quite a lot more friends in college while you stuck with some of his friends and your roommate. You were almost envious that he made friends with people so quickly, nine times out of ten he was the one going out more than you. Not that you hated it, because at the end of the day he’d always come back to you.

Something you wanted to try this year was to may be get into a relationship. Trying to think of someone else than Johnny: it was frustrating. No one except him appeared into your head. You liked him, he liked you— what was the issue? The two of you are quite good at keeping secrets from each other. Of course for best friends since childhood that was bad, but the two of you thought that none liked the other. Johnny constantly had girls behind his back, and you only sighed to yourself. You thought he could have someone who could give him everything, and that girl was not you.

“What’s on your head?” Your roommate, and best friend, Joy poked your shoulder. Snapping out of your thoughts, you turn to her and sigh. “Nothing.”

“Oh come on, I’ve known you for a while now. Is it Johnny?”

“Why is everything about Johnny?”

“You yelled his name while I was in the shower.”

“I hate you.” You flop back into your bed, “Okay. It is.” A giggle and a ‘knew it’ came out of Joy’s mouth. “I really just.. don’t think there’s a possibility of him dating me anymore.”

She frowns, “What? You two are best friends, but he looks at you with heart eyes. That’s why everyone on campus thinks you guys are a couple. He lets you borrow his clothes. That is hella cute.”

“We’ve been doing that for ages,” You reasoned weakly, “Nah. He’ll probably just go to some campus stripper or whatever. He can have someone who can really love him.”

“Y/N,” Joy looks at you, “Johnny probably really does like you. He gets quite defensive hearing your name, he always talks about how great you are. Hell, Johnny has said to Mark that he loves it when you wear his clothes.”

* * *

Leaning against the gym, you clapped when you watched Jaehyun do his famous dunk shot and score. It was only just him and you in the gym, Jaehyun willing to do more practice in order for his team to advance in the next basketball tournament. You stopped by to see him, simply because you were bored, and you ignored the buzzing phone in your pocket as you let your stuff down on the chair.

“And.. he scores.” You smile.

“Ah, hey Y/N.” Jaehyun ruffled his hair, dribbling the basketball. “What brings you here?”

Jung Jaehyun; in the shortest words he was sweet, charming, and of course, handsome. Any girl cheered for him mainly during basketball matches, he had a great sense of style and he did reject anyone who tried asking him out in the most polite way. He was a man full of charms, it wouldn’t hurt trying a chance with him. Plus, you both knew each other quite well. “Just curious to see what you were up to.”

Jaehyun nodded, smiling at you. “Just shooting for the match. Wanna play?”

You blushed, “Nah. I’m sure you know I’m crap at anything sports, Yoonoh.” Jaehyun throws you the basketball and you look at him with squinted eyes. “Come on. I’ll go easy. You can try and score from here.” He walks closer to the spot designated and you do walk over, as his hands were on top of yours. You almost forget what he’s saying, blood rushing straight to your cheeks as you’re surprised. “And you gotta jump.”

You do what he says, and you’re shocked yourself that you even manage to get the ball in the hoop. Jaehyun out of nowhere picks you up and spins you around, “You might as well try and beat me!” You’re left in a blushing mess, Jaehyun giggling, “I.. I’m bad at this. I don’t—”

“It’s all thanks to me,” Jaehyun smiles. You shove him lightly, and you let him take you back to your dorm. Joy had her headphones in, probably writing a song as her homework. You sit on your bed, not choosing to disturb her, and you were surprised by how many texts and calls you missed from Johnny.

_**6:51PM - bff seo:** _have fun with jaehyun. goodnight.

That particular text made you furrow your eyebrows. His status says that he was offline as soon as he read that text; Johnny never slept early, so the time was strange as well. Texting him back with a small apology that you ditched him, you lock your phone, take a deep breath and find yourself something to eat.

-

“Who has known Y/N more? You. Jaehyun seriously has nothing over you, Johnny. Why the fuck are you overthinking this? Isn’t it obvious that she liked you back?” Yuta says, handing him a plate of grilled cheese. Thank God no one burnt the dorm down.

Johnny shrugs, “She’s into Jaehyun. I mean who wouldn’t? I mean, if I was a girl he’d probably be the first I’d set my eye on.”

“Ew.” Yuta giggles, “I still don’t get how you don’t see she loves you. She buys you coffee how you like it, and everyone else messes up your order. Yeah, that can probably be on how long you’ve known each other, but damn, sometimes she wants to kiss you—”

“You’re slowly going dumb again, Nakamoto.” Johnny bites his grilled cheese, “Best friends are supposed to just be best friends, right?”

“They can fall in love with each other too,” Yuta points out. “Just like Johnny and Y/N.” Johnny chuckles nervously at Yuta’s failed joke, but they continue to eat away. Your texts have been growing more concerning, and there was a knock on the door. Johnny answers the door, a bit of grilled cheese on the side of his mouth.

It’s you.

You immediately hug him, “Johnny?” _Man_, he thought, Johnny definitely missed you. Yuta only moves silently from the scene, you look up at Johnny with teary eyes. It might have only been two days of ignoring each other, only your desperate yells through hallways was all Johnny could hear. He felt bad once he felt wet patches on his shirt, and he let you hug a little more into his chest.

“Are you okay?”

“I missed you.” You mumble against his chest, “Why did you ignore me for the past two days? I’ve been concerned—”

“Exams. Just exams, love,” Johnny spoke, playing with your hair. “I’m sorry. I tried cramping in a lot of information.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” You patted his head, pulling away, “I’m just glad you’re fine. Ugh, why am I crying?”

“Because you love me too much.”

“Unfortunately.” You reply and stick your tongue out, making Johnny clutch his chest. “Besides, I’ve got some company anyways.”

“Company?” Johnny questioned, his eyebrows lifted.

“Jaehyun taught me some new basketball skills,” You giggle, “I honestly think I’m able to play on the team now. He’s pretty good by himself in the courts. He kept me company during lunch and stuff.”

And his name was mentioned again.

Johnny had another reason to despise Jaehyun just a little bit more. Of course you were going to hang out with Jung Jaehyun when he wasn’t there. He had no idea why he just couldn’t tell you his feelings; your heart eyes when you talked about Jaehyun said enough. “Johnny?”

“Ah fuck. I remembered I.. I have plans with Ten now.” Johnny lied.

“Oh,” You hide your disappointment, “Can we catch up soon?”

“Yeah. Of course,” Johnny gulped. He hugs you once more, pressing a kiss on your temple. You almost squirmed underneath his touch, “You’re the best, Y/N.”

You smile at him. 

* * *

Almost a month flies by, and you realise how often you really don’t see Johnny anymore. Occasional talks were still there, visiting by each other’s dorms when Yuta and Joy weren’t over, seeing each other at parties that popular frat boys seem to hold. It almost felt that you two were complete strangers, sometimes you wouldn’t dare look at him if you catch him at your local cafe or library. Definitely felt awkward, but you had no idea what seemed to drift you apart.

Johnny desperately tried forgetting about you, but he couldn’t. You two were best friends and it was really impossible to forget about you. Johnny did find another girl to hopefully steal him away from you, forget that he even liked you because you were so into Jaehyun. You’ve seen the pair around campus, and you were surprised that Johnny didn’t tell you about his interest in Sowon. It hurt knowing that he didn’t bother to tell you. Maybe you still did like him, but again, would it hurt trying for a different guy than Johnny? Sowon was pretty, almost as tall as Johnny, and she wore heels everyday. Which you had to applaud her for.

“Do you like Johnny?” Jaehyun adjusted his round specs, which he looked gorgeous in. Your eyes averted to the boy next to you, hoping that Jaehyun would distract the view of Sowon leaning into Johnny. _Pft, this is a library. Not a smooching place, Youngho._

“What? Johnny? No,” You choked, “Just you know, seeing if Sowon’s a good person so I don’t need to beat her ass.”

“That’s cute,” Jaehyun shoved you lightly, “I was kinda hoping that I could take you out on a date, I mean, it’s cool if you don’t like me back or whatever. You’ve got Kun, Doyoung, Ten, Jungwoo—”

“I like you too, Jae.” You turn to him, Jaehyun grinning. “R-really?”

“Yeah, I do,” You smile, “And, it’s a yes to that date if you’re wondering.”

You don’t see Jaehyun cheer, a fist into the air and you giggle when you turn again to him, clutching his fist. You two forget that you had to study for exams, and got distracted as Jaehyun kissed you on the forehead, laughing at how red you were.

-

Jaehyun had given you a text that he’d be picking you up in fifteen. He told you that it was quite a fancy dinner date, but he was wearing black skinny jeans with a button up. You hoped that you didn’t overdress wearing a new dress you bought with a denim jacket and even Joy was shocked because it wasn’t often you wore dresses. She might have teared up, saying how jealous she was that Jaehyun was willing to steal you away from her.

Fifteen minutes later, Jaehyun arrived promptly, thanking Joy for stealing you and he walked you to his car. He complimented you, honestly every minute or when he had the chance, because you looked breathtaking. Jaehyun’s hair was partly gelled, and compared to his casual outfits and fringe down you seemed to be attracted to him more and more. “Have I told you that you look beautiful?”

“You told me that already, Jung,” You blush again at his simple words. “Thank you. Have I told you that you look great?”

“I only get a great?” He teased, pouting. You pinch his cheeks as he scrunches his nose, his hand resting on your thigh. “I hope you don’t mind we have company.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” You said, “Double dates are kinda cool.”

-

You and Jaehyun already ordered drinks, including wine, and you were waiting for the other pair to turn up. You couldn’t really catch who it was, downing your wine while staring outside the window, daydreaming. Jaehyun waves his hand to the people and you don’t realise who it was until they both sat down. Choking on your wine, you see Johnny and Sowon. You’re taken aback as you suddenly feel underdressed, Sowon sparkling with a silver dress. Johnny seemed to wear similar to Jaehyun minus the top, but Johnny had his hair done too.

“Y/N?”

“Johnny?”

“I didn’t know you’d be here,” He mutters.

The two of you exchanged looks as Sowon sat down in front of you. You kicked Johnny’s leg under the table with your heels, glaring at him. Sowon was Jaehyun’s cousin, and you honestly had no idea why she went for Johnny; why you weren’t listening to Jaehyun about who was coming, but genes must have run in their family. A little bit of jealousy sunk inside of you as you only stared at Sowon’s features. Not like Johnny would fancy you anytime soon, he sat next to a goddess.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Jaehyun has talked about you a lot,” Sowon smiles at you. _Even her smile was pretty_, you thought. Johnny shifted in his seat, eager to hear what Jaehyun has said. Johnny only fake smiled at Jaehyun as Jaehyun told him to protect his cousin and so much more, while Johnny only told Jaehyun to treat you well or he’ll beat the shit out of him. You complimented Sowon’s dress before being interrupted by the waiter.

The conversation seemed to either be about Jaehyun’s basketball events, Johnny’s songs he wrote, and Sowon signing up for a model contract. You didn’t really know yet what you wanted to do, possibly do something with medicine. Jaehyun put his arm around your shoulder, reading your mind. “Anyways, Y/N works for student council around campus and I find that really cute. They better pay you a lot otherwise I’ll make them.”

Johnny’s head is spinning. Jaehyun urges you to talk more about student council and what you want to do, before the four of you get your food served at start to dig in. “Tell me about your childhood with Johnny! I wanna know some embarrassing stories.” Sowon smiles up at you, stretching Johnny’s ear only slightly as Johnny took a sip of his drink.

You almost wanted to ask him for permission. “Johnny was kind of a weird child. But he had an emo kid fringe and wore skinny jeans everyday.” You smirk. “I have some photos.”

“Oh god, I need to see them.” Sowon giggles, pressing her lips to Johnny’s neck and you grimaced.

* * *

The double date went well, and Sowon’s ride back was Jaehyun. Johnny took you back to your dorm, silence overpowering the car. Johnny, in fact, felt himself losing more interest in Sowon and he figured he needed to do or say something before anything could go totally wrong. It was probably too late to crawl back to you; despite how quiet you seemed during the date Jaehyun managed to help you join in, Jaehyun showing clear interest in you.

“I had no idea you were turning up.” You mumbled, “I thought it would be Mark or Taeyong,”

“Well, no,” Johnny said, “How come you never told me that you and Jaehyun were.. a thing?”

“How come you never told me that you and Sowon were a thing?” You shot back, looking at him. Again, it was the feeling of almost acting like strangers. The both of you never owned up about who’s dating who, only glancing at a pair in the corridors.

“Besides, we’re not an official thing, just yet,” You answered. “But I mean, it’s not like you’ll like me back.” You regret saying the last bit, but you said it as low as possible.

“What?” Johnny pretended he couldn’t hear as you two arrived at the dorms. “Y/N—”

“Goodnight, Johnny,” You mutter sadly, slamming the car door behind you. Usually Johnny walked you back but you were already ahead of him, pulling out your dorm key as you left Johnny in the car, dumbfounded.

-

Strangers was almost an exaggeration to describe you and Johnny nowadays. People would sometimes talk about how you don’t talk to Johnny anymore, how Johnny was finally getting himself a girl that wasn’t you, despite speculations being that Johnny would eventually date you. But it was partly true- you don’t see Johnny often. Of course you’d see each other, but Johnny just desperately wanted to sort everything out. He almost felt guilty for toying with Sowon’s feelings, putting a fake smile on his face as he listened to her rambling about how nervous she seemed for model casting.

Truthfully, you missed him too.

Jaehyun was a gentleman, a boy that everyone dreamed out. You definitely wanted a chance because one, it was able to distract you from Johnny, two, he liked you back, and you liked him too. What you were still confused about was your feelings for Johnny.

“The sexual tension between you and Johnny is gross.” Joy comments, brushing her hair.

“What?” You laugh.

“Why don’t you see he likes you?” Joy says, “Don’t get me wrong, Jaehyun’s a nice guy too, but, you know.. Johnny’s always been there for you and I’m sure the whole campus can agree as to—”

“Okay, I heard enough,” You frown, leaning back against your desk chair. “There’s nothing going on between me and Johnny.”

“Mhm,” Joy hums, “Don’t get it why you two are ignoring each other. The two of you dumbasses are clearly in love and it’s bothering me.”

“He isn’t.” You said, “Oh, I went on a double date with Jaehyun and Johnny turns up. Had no idea he would be into models. She’s already starting her model contract.” You couldn’t help but feel insecure, she seemed absolutely fitting to become a model, and you continue to ramble on about the situation of a mess you were in.

“Maybe, find out your true feelings for Jaehyun. Find out the situation with Johnny and talk to him.”

-

“Johnny!”

The yell of Sowon’s soft voice made him leap out of his seat, almost knocking over the mug full of his caramel latte in the process. Johnny felt so dumbfounded, all he could think about was you when he was around Sowon. She wasn’t you. He missed you and fuck, he almost regretted agreeing to everything with Sowon. Knowing Jaehyun, he’d probably kill him. And he regrets thinking about whatever the hell you were doing with Jaehyun that made him clench his jaw.

“What? Yeah, sorry.” Johnny speaks, snapping out of his thoughts and instead sips the latte.

“I asked if you wanted to go on another date.”

“I’ll pass, Sowon, I’m sorry,” Johnny said, “I have.. I have a lot on my mind right now and you’re not up there, sorry.” He continuously apologised, Sowon almost lifting her purse up to smack him with it, but softens her gaze. “You like Y/N don’t you?”

“What? No.”

“I can see it. When I bring her up your eyes turn into stars,” She laughs. “It’s okay, you’re a good guy. She deserves you. I guess best friends are supposed to fall in love.”

Johnny listens to her words carefully, “Go get your girl, Johnny. I’m rooting for you. I promise I won’t tell Jaehyun.”

Johnny grins at her words, putting down some change in his pocket. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Sowon.”

-

Running to the gym as quick as possible, getting beeped and almost getting run over. Of course, he knew what you were up to. Playing basketball with Jaehyun. It didn’t surprise him when he entered the courts, but he was more surprised at how close you were. The ball bounced away from your hands as you held on tight to Jaehyun’s neck, clearing your throat and apologising for being a stumbling mess.

And it didn’t take long to notice Johnny standing there.

Your rosy red cheeks probably say it all, yours and Jaehyun’s face not that far apart from each other. He chuckles and helps you up, running for the ball and you stutter, “Johnny?”

Johnny’s first thought was that god, he felt so dumb and felt so wrong. He probably knew that your feelings for Jaehyun seem to grow more everyday, and he was definitely too late. His heart aches at the sight, grinning faces plastered on the person he loves and the person he considered to be good friends with.

“Oh um, I just, stopped by to see if the courts were clear.”

“It’s fine, I was just about to leave anyways.” Jaehyun speaks. Not that he minded you with Johnny, he honestly felt that you and Johnny could be fine together, but he was still confused too. Jaehyun puts an arm around your shoulder and tells you that he’ll be around and to text him if anything goes wrong and you immediately know what he’s planning. You say a goodnight to Jaehyun and he does the same, waving with the cutest smile on his face.

The breeze hits your skin, and it feels refreshing after jogging around for a bit. You stand there, feeling goosebumps against your skin and silence only takes over you and Johnny. You cover your arms, feeling the slightest bit cold and stare at your feet. “I guess I’ll—”

“Wait. Don’t go.” Johnny reads your mind. “Y/N..”

“Yeah?” You said, biting your lip.

“I love you.”

Johnny suddenly feels himself nervous, something he doesn’t really feel around you. He also has no idea why those were the first words he said to you about talking about your feelings towards each other.

“What?”

“I love you. I’m sorry I took a long time to say it.”

Your eyes meet his, your eyebrows softening at his words. Of course, you’d say ‘I love you’ jokingly to him, in a best friend way, but nothing in a relationship context. It felt weird, and gross, you’d say when you were younger with him, but you were still shocked: two childhood best friends, not knowing what to say, just about acting like strangers, are now confessing in a basketball court. 

“I love you too.”

Butterflies are in your stomach.

“I’m so in love with you, Y/N. It’s just I thought when I saw you with Jaehyun you seemed so—”

Your arms are wrapped around Johnny’s waist, “I’m in love with you too, Johnny. I promise I’m not in love with Jaehyun anymore, because.. I love you.” His arms are around you too, and he presses a kiss on your forehead, melting at your words. You’re only just a bit smaller than Johnny, his tall figure hovering over you as he hugs you tightly, mumbling whatever words.

“I missed you so much,” Johnny mumbles against your head.

“I missed you too,”

“I tried forgetting about you, but fuck, I couldn’t,” You chuckle at him, and you two seem to stay like that for a while.

Johnny walks you back to the dorms, his warm jacket still sitting on your shoulders comfortably. You two remind yourself of how you were as children, stealing each other’s lunch foods while poking tongues out and saying a quick ‘I love you’. You two also mention how you laughed at each other for always apologising about trying to forget about one another with Jaehyun and Sowon, but the mess made you and Johnny find and fall in love with each other.

“I’ll always love you, I hope you know that.” A smile is formed onto your face as Johnny’s arms sneak around your waist. Good timing that you stopped in front of your door. You press your lips against his again for the last time that night, his hands cupping your face gently as you deepen the kiss.

Childhood best friends really do fall in love; and that was the case for you and Seo Johnny.


End file.
